On-line commerce sites on a wide-area public network (e.g., the Internet) often publish information regarding products or services for sale to shoppers/purchasers who seek to purchase the offered products or services. However, it can be difficult for on-line shoppers to shop for items, such as apparel and shoes, which cannot be tried on or fitted in a conventional on-line store. As a result, a significant number of sales of these items are lost to e-commerce vendors.